


(a)rousing the dead

by straightforwardly



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Extra Treat, M/M, Necrophilia, Pre-Canon, Probably Not Scientifically Accurate, Resurrecting Cock, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: The Demon Doctor is a man of many talents, but there's one skill that comes particularly in handy in his line of work.





	(a)rousing the dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



> Shade was a graduate from an academy when he died, so it probably isn’t accurate to refer to him as a “boy”, but I went with it because Gray Raven is (as far as I can tell) an _immortal_ demon doctor, so his scale of relative age is probably much more skewed than the average person’s. And also because Shade is very pretty.

The boy made for a lovely corpse. Pretty and pale and _so_ well-preserved, save for that unfortunate eye. But he’d managed to save its form if not its function, and it did little to detract from the overall picture. Truly, Nidhogg always brought him the loveliest gifts.

And the most intriguing challenges. Resurrections were easy—one might say that he had a talent for it. But to reshape a person—to take the personality, but leave the mind, the knowledge, the talent behind… 

Tricky. But not impossible. Gray Raven relished the opportunity to stretch his abilities to their fullest. 

He had now worked on him for a day and a night, making the needed adjustments, and the process was nearly complete. Only one step more remained. The body lay stretched out across one of his broadest exam tables, fully nude. The changes he had made had bleached the color from his hair—an unintentional side-effect, but not a displeasing one. The way the pale strands looked against his skin, faintly purple from the settling blood… 

Beautiful.

Gray Raven couldn’t help himself. He pulled off one of his gloves and caressed the boy’s cold face with the back of his hand, letting his fingers trail down his chest. He lingered there a moment, pressing his palm against the boy’s unbeating heart. 

He could see why Nidhogg had chosen this one. The boy had it all—even talent, if the styling the body had been wearing when it came to him was anything to judge by; as bloodstained as the clothing was, it had almost been a shame to cut them away so that he could do his work. He’d even set aside a few particularly intriguing modified accessories to investigate later.

Strapping on a fresh pair of gloves, he went to fashion the restraints about the body’s limp wrists. They were a necessary precaution. He didn’t anticipate too much trouble from this one, all things considered, but people tended to react in… interesting ways to their resurrections. Better to be safe, and all that. That the steel cuffs added to the general air of helplessness about the boy was only a bonus. 

Then he undid his trousers and clambered onto the exam table. 

It took only a few strokes of his hand to bring his cock to full hardness. He lifted the boy by his narrow hips, the skin mottling beneath the tight grip of his fingers as he angled him. For one long moment he looked down at the boy, at the way the movement had made his head flop weightlessly to the side, savouring the moment. 

Always, he liked this part best—the moment just before he first entered the body, when it could do nothing but take him within itself. And this boy was better than most. Such a perfect specimen, lying so wonderfully, so _beautifully_ inert before him… 

Unconsciously, he ran his tongue over his lips, his throat dry with the anticipation. 

Then with a single thrust, he slid his cock fully into the boy, the dead muscle parting easily at the intrusion and taking him to the hilt. He groaned at the sensation of the cold muscle surrounding his hot cock, needing a moment to adjust. He leaned over the body, his tie hanging down in the space between them, the length of its silk pooling against the skin of the boy’s chest.

He began to fuck him in earnest, then, plunging his cock in and out of the boy’s entrance in well-practiced motions. He knew what he was about: it wasn’t long before the boy began to stir, his neurons reawakening. First came the twitch of his fingers. The beginnings of a flush marring the expanse of his marble skin. The growing heat in his core, the muscles in his entrance beginning to tighten around Gray Raven’s cock, putting up a belated, futile resistance.

When the boy’s own cock began to rise and harden, Gray Raven knew that it wouldn’t be much longer. He redoubled his efforts, the slick, lewd sound of his body pounding into the boy’s echoing throughout his lab. His gloved fingers clenched hard at the boy’s hips, turning the fresh skin dark with newborn bruises, and he found himself laughing at the exhilaration of it all. And it was like that, laughing, gripping the boy with a bruising fierceness, that Gray Raven came inside of him, filling him up with his life-giving seed.

In that very next moment, the boy drew in his first breath, high and sharp, his whole body shuddering wildly around Gray Raven’s softening cock as he came fully back to life. And it was only seconds later, just as the boy’s good eye jerked open to meet Gray Raven’s gaze, that his own cock jerked in the empty air, spilling over his naked chest.

Gray Raven reached down and, without breaking eye contact, swiped at the mess on the boy’s chest with his finger, bringing it up to his mouth to taste. He smiled, wide and cruel, and that smile grew only wider as the boy stared back up at him, blank-eyed and uncertain.

“Welcome,” Gray Raven said, “back to the world.”


End file.
